casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
About My Mother
"About My Mother" is the 1016th episode of Casualty and the 12th episode of the 31st series. It was preceded by "Thirty Years" and followed by "Not in Holby Anymore". The episode was directed by a Paul Riordan and written by Kim Millar. It's the final episode to feature scenes included in the Autumn 2016 trailer. Synopsis Elle briefs the team, informing them that there's an undercover inspection going ahead during the day. She and Jacob decide to make the inspection a challenge between the doctors and nurses. However, when Connie turns up once again to work, she asks Jacob to convince her to go home. Connie also asks Dylan to make some room for her in the consultants' office, due to the fact Elle has been appointed as Clinical Lead. Elsewhere in Holby, a young boy named Hugo clings onto the bottom of a large truck as a mode of transport. Iain notices him whilst driving by in the ambulance and attempts to get the truck to stop. However, before he can Hugo loses grip and falls from the speeding truck onto the road. Iain and Jez take him back to the ED where he asks to be treated by Connie. It transpires that he used to be in the same class as Grace, and he demands to see her. Meanwhile, a woman in her late-40s, Jan, is brought into the department by her relative, Rebecca, who is due to be getting married. Rebecca's unhappy groom-to-be, Donald, soon arrives and demands that they go ahead with the wedding. However, Rebecca is unsure about leaving Jan alone at the hospital. Things are only made more complicated when it transpires that Jan is midway through a sex change from a man to a woman, and that she's Rebecca's father. When David finds a rash on Jan's arm, Seb initially thinks it could be meningitis but fails to tell Dylan, which leaves him annoyed with them both. Elsewhere, Elle is angry with Jacob for sleeping with another woman whilst Connie was focused on Grace, and urges him to tell her the truth. After Hugo's father arrives, Connie is shocked as Hugo had told her that he was dead. Connie's also forced into a corner as Hugo keeps asking her about Grace's whereabouts and why he hasn't been responding to his texts. She eventually fabricates a story that she's at hockey practice and is active and well, but Jacob becomes concerned when she appears to be believing her own lies. Hugo's father Jim soon arrives with his girlfriend Kiera and when she gets a routine checkup the couple find out that she's pregnant. They're reluctant to tell Hugo, but Jim tells him shortly before he leaves for his scan. Meanwhile, Archie Grayling pays a visit to the department to examine Hugo, but also to see Lily and they organise another date. Back in cubicles, Rebecca questions their relationship to Donald after he begins speaking lowly of Jan and she eventually breaks up with him and pledges to stay by her father. After Dylan discovers that Jan has had liposuction, he starts treating her as Rebecca remains at her bedside. Although Jan is okay, Dylan is still left frustrated with David and Seb for their failure to keep him informed earlier in the day. Meanwhile, Noel keeps the team informed on down-low information on who fits the description of the undercover inspector. and Grace by the lift as Hugo watches on.]] Just as Hugo is being wheeled through the ED, he notices Grace in a wheelchair coming out of the lift which, combined with the news of Kiera's pregnancy, results in him shouting at Connie and running off. Connie is furious that Jacob allowed Grace to be brought down from the wards and insists that she needs to remain in the hospital and can't go home. Shortly after, she goes outside on the search for Hugo and soon his father Jim and his girlfriend Kiera become worried about his whereabouts. Just after Charlie talks to Connie about Grace's condition, she spots him on the bus which is just departing from the ED. Connie jumps into action and goes after the bus on her motorcycle, narrowly avoiding a car driving in the other direction. She eventually gets in front of the bus and gets it to stop and gets Hugo back to the ED by ambulance. Jim and Kiera go to visit him, by which time he's become accepting of their relationship and open to the idea of having a new brother or sister. Connie soon brings Grace down to see Hugo after admitting to Jacob that he was right about her having to go home. Although Connie is unsure as to whether Grace will recognise Hugo, she soon seems to when she manages to mutter one word, "skate", which is what they did together once. Cal tricks Louise into thinking that one of her patients has made a complaint against her which results in her going and confronting him. Duffy tells Charlie that she has asked Ryan for a divorce. Connie is disheartened when she comes upon Grace's social media page which has a post of her moaning about Connie. reading Grace's post; "About My Mother".]] In reception, everything comes to a summit when Jacob hears of the complaint lodged against Louise by a patient. Elle attempts to neutralise the situation, aware of the inspection still being undertaken. However, Dylan soon steps in when Cal is on the receiving end of accusations from Jacob and Louise, and points out David's judgement error earlier in the day. Elle goes to thank Archie for his help during the day, at which point he reveals himself as the undercover inspector and how the last few minutes will alter his report. Elle is disappointed, and although Jacob tells her that he'll deal with his staff she informs him that it may be out of their hands. Connie asks Jacob to move in with her and Grace, to which he accepts, still guilt ridden from the fact he slept with another woman in the weeks following the crash. Shortly before they leave the ED together, Connie reads the full post that Grace put on her social media page and she discovers that it was actually a positive post about why she loves her mother, entitled "About My Mother".